


COLD

by arseny



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arseny/pseuds/arseny
Summary: bard dies , legolas comes to see his corpse . :)
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 4





	COLD

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own th , legolas or bard but i really adore this ship . s o . enjoy .

he should have known . he knows , better than anyone the storm in his eyes was his own fault and if there was someone to take the blame it was him . after all he has lived too many years , trained to ignore the seductive call of love and passion throughout the years . duty comes first , then heart . . . his heart was breaking in million pieces as he stood across the stone on which king bard's body laid .

the people had left him here for the night , believed it to be his last night to bid his home farewell . 

legolas didn't know where his children were , but he knew tonight bard was going to be alone . donned in his kingly dress , with a heavy crown upon his head . as legolas steps closer , he can see the deep wrinkles on his face . time has taken its toll on him it seems , he never wanted his elven lover to witness his aged self . legolas' pale hand reaches up to touch the wrinkles , the ones around his eyes , his mouth . he wonders how many times bard had laughed without him .

_ " what are you afraid of , prince ? " his voice is a blessing , his beard tickles legolas' neck . the night is still young and the empty room bard has paid for is dark . thranduil's face would be a delight to see , upon hearing how quickly his prince has agreed to see the bowman in a filthy house like this . it didn't even belong to bard .  _

_ after a few drunken kisses on legolas' neck , the elf decides to stop the man by a hand on his chest . which soon fists his shirt and shoves him toward the bed . bard falls back with a breathless laugh , watching with his hooded eyes as his lover crawled on him . only to catch his mouth in a deep kiss . bard is gentle ( he's always gentle ) , he takes his time with untangling the silver locks from the braids . legolas allows him to push him back into the bed . his coat off , his shirt undone , legolas has never seen moonlight look so beautiful on a man .  _

_ " are you afraid of death ? " bard asks again , dropping lazy pecks on the pale cheekbones , on the dark lashes .  _

_ " why are you so determined to ask questions tonight ? " _

_ bard laughs again . _

he knows very well tonight what he was afraid of . 

moonlight shone across the withered features , on the pale cheeks , on the blue lips . the cold wind that passes by them makes legolas shudder . he feels as if the king must be cold too , he leans in . first his lips touch the body's forehead . the man's flesh softened terribly with age , his hands bony .

love between men and elves are doomed . many stories have been told , many songs sung , yet it appears legolas hasn't learned . he fell too blindly to the grey eyes , to the calloused hands and perhaps the most to his warm heart . it's all his fault .

_ " i will never leave you alone . . . " the man's voice is breathy , whispered heatedly in his pointy ear as he thrusts inside the elf relentlessly . legolas feels just as breathless , dull nails scratching bard's shoulder blades .  _

" i shouldn't have left you alone . " whispers the green prince , his eyes moving around the pale face . he feels cold . 


End file.
